Among the variety of synthetic compounds presently at the disposal of perfumers and flavorists, there appear to be several ester derivatives of aliphatic carboxylic acids and lower aliphatic alcohols.
In order to further enlarge the choice of available ingredients and thus enable the creation of novel and original odorous or gustative notes, we have realized the synthesis of a series of new compounds. These are ester derivatives of 1,3-dimethyl-but-3-en-1-ol, viz. carboxylic esters of 1,3-dimethyl-but-3-en-1-yl. We have unexpectedly discovered that the said compounds possess useful perfuming and flavoring characters and consequently they can be advantageously used in the perfume and flavor industry.